Hokuto no Ken (Game Boy)
April 1990 |genre = Competitive Fighting |modes = 2-player competitive |ratings = |platforms = Game Boy |media = Cartridge |requirements = |input = }} is a one-on-one fighting game for the Game Boy developed by Shouei System and originally released by Toei Animation in Japan on December 22, 1989. An American version was released by Electro Brain on April 1990, making it one of the few Hokuto no Ken video games released overseas. Other than a different title screen (which features a new artwork depicting Kenshiro and Raoh similar to the cover art of the first Famicom game), the two versions are otherwise identical. Story In 199X, the world was engulfed in nuclear flames. The seas evaporated. The ground was split. It seemed as if every creature on Earth was extinct. However, humanity refused to die... A lawless world where might makes right was born. However, a man suddenly came out from the wilderness. Only death awaits those who bring forth the wrath of his eyes... The violent battles of the Legendary Savior of Century's End begins now! Controls *'Directional pad' - Press up to jump, down to crouch, and left or right to move the character. Heart and Uighur are the only characters who cannot crouch. *'Select' - Unused *'Start' - Starts the game. Pauses the game during the action. *'A' - Performs an attack. Depending on the character being used, if the A button is held down, then the player's power gauge will be filled. When the gauge is full, releasing the A button will cause the player to launch a projectile attack towards their opponent. *'B' - Performs a different type of attack (some characters don't use the B button). Characters *Kenshiro - The successor of the Hokuto Shin Ken style, an assassination art passed down through a single line of successors for nearly two thousand years. An invincible warrior who has mastered numerous secret techniques, he holds an absolute power that has only been surpassed by few. He is praised by the weak as the Savior of the Post-Apocalyptic World and feared by his enemies as the angel of death. The seven scars on his chest resembles the shape of the Big Dipper constellation. :Attacks: Punch (A button), Kick (B button), Aura Wave (hold and release A), *Heart - A　giant whose whose excess flesh is composed of a leathery substance. Practically nobody can stop this juggernaut when he uses his body to crush his opponents. :Attacks: Punch (A button), Body Ram (B button) *Shin - A successor of the Nanto Sei Ken style, the rival of Hokuto Shin Ken, which specializes in destroying the opponent's body externally. It is said that the Vacuum Waves generated by his sharp knifehand strikes can destroy his opponents from a considerable distance. :Attacks: Knife Hand Strike (A button), Vacuum Wave (hold and release A button) *Jagi - The third of Kenshiro's honorary brothers. A violent man who has never truly mastered the ways of the martial artist, he hates Kenshirō for being chosen to become the Hokuto Shin Ken successor over himself. :Attacks: Punch (A button), Hidden Needles (hold and release A) *Uighur - The Prison Warden of Cassandra, the City of Wailing Demons, he is an underling of Raoh under Raoh's direct supervision. He is bigger than Heart and more agile. While he is a master of whip, his most dreadful ability is the Mongolian Path of Destruction, a deadly technique passed down since Ancient Mongolia. :Attacks: Whip (A button), Body Ram (B button) *Souther - The successor of the Nanto Hōō Ken style, which stands at the top of the 108 schools of Nanto Sei Ken. He is also known as the Holy Emperor and the Monarch of Nanto. His knifehand strikes and Vacuum Waves are just like Shin's, but even more powerful. :Attacks: Knife Hand Strike (A button), Vacuum Wave (hold and release A button) *Raoh - The eldest of Kenshiro's honorary brothers, he has taken on the identity of Ken-oh (the King of Fists), also known as the Conqueror of the Post-Apocalyptic World. He holds the power to defeat his enemies without laying a finger on them by using his fighting aura. Unrestrained by the limits of Hokuto and Nanto, he holds the ambition of ruling the Post-Apocalyptic World. A man who fears not even God himself! :Attacks: Punch (A button), Kick (B button), Aura Wave (hold and release A) *Falco - The successor of the Gento Kō Ken, also known as "Gold Falco", the Brave Young General of the Imperial Capital. The Gento Kō Ken style specializes in using one's own fighting aura to obliterate the opponent's body and it is said that those master the style will have their fighting aura shining through their hands. :Attacks: Punch (A button), Kick (B button), Aura Wave (hold and release A) *Han - The third in command of the Kingdom of Shura and a successor to the Hokuto Ryū Ken style. He enjoys putting his own life in danger and believes that anyone without an ounce of ambition is not worth keeping alive. His mighty and peerless techniques are so fast that they're called winds of "hurricanes" and it is said that leave not even traces of their shadows. :Attacks: Punch (A button), Kick (B button), Aura (hold and release A) *Hyoh - The second in command of the Kingdom of Shura and another successor to the Hokuto Ryū Ken style. He is Kenshirō's natural brother, but since his memories were sealed by Kaioh, he faces his brother as a master of Hokuto Ryū Ken. :Attacks: Punch (A button), Kick (B button), Aura (hold and release A), *Kaioh - The supreme ruler of the Kingdom of Shura and a successor to the Hokuto Ryū Ken style as well. Raoh's true brother, who possesses a powerful evil fighting aura as a result of having mastered the ways of Hokuto Ryū Ken and seeks to take Kenshirō's life. He is also known as Kaioh the Demon, the Devil King of the Post-Apocalyptic World. :Attacks: Punch (A button), Kick (B button), Aura (hold and release A) Gallery File:Fist of the North Star Gameboy ad.png|American ad by Electro Brain External Links *GameFAQs Category: Video games